getaway
by Jezebel4
Summary: Eine PostHogwartsStory. *please review!*
1. number1

hi, hier eine geschichte, an der ich schön länger bastel, und zu der ich einfach mal meinungen hören wollte. ich versuche die fortsetzung so schnell wie möglich abzutippen. Enjoy, und: +reviews jeder art please... Disclaimer: alles J.K.Rowlings, außer diverse hirngespinste meinerseits *ähäm_  
  
********************************************  
  
Weihnachten verbrachte Harry die Jahre nach seiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts im Fuchsbau. Weinachten war ein Familienfest, und er hatte immer die Weasleys als seine Familie betrachtet. Denn der Kontakt zu Sirius bestand nur aus Eulenpost, und die bekam er von ihm nie öfter als zweimal im Jahr. Es war schon traurig. Oft hatte er sich an die halbe Stunde erinnert, als der Traum, bei den Dursleys abzuhauen und zu Sirius, dem seiner Meinung nach besten Paten, den man sich vorstellen konnte, zu ziehen, so greifbar nahe schien. Aber es war so ausgegangen, wie es eigentlich immer in seinem Leben ausging: innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden war sein Traum vom besseren Leben zunichte gemacht worden. Sirius hatte ihn oft zu trösten versucht, wenn Harry einmal wieder in Depression über sein trostloses Leben versunken war. Und depressiv war Harry in den letzten Jahren häufig. Er erwischte sich immer wieder dabei, wie ihm auf die Mahnung hin, er solle froh sein, dass er noch am Leben sei, eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf verächtlich zuflüsterte: "Dieses Leben ist es nicht wert, gelebt zu werden". Und er gab der Stimme insgeheim immer häufiger Recht.  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
An: Hermione Granger, irgendwo in London  
  
  
  
Hermione wunderte sich, dass sie noch so spät eine Eule bekam. Krummbein, der neben ihr auf dem Sessel lag spitzte die Ohren und starrte die große Eule, die durchs Fenster gerauscht kam, mit gelben Ampelaugen an. Er mochte keine großen Eulen. Er sah sie als Eindringlinge, die immer wieder sein Revier heimsuchten. Sein Frauchen bekam oft Post.  
  
Hermione nahm dem Tier das Pergament ab und ("Die Eulen werden auch immer teurer!") bezahlte zwei Sickel. Sie sah der Eule nach, wie sie aus dem Fenster rauschte und betrachtete dann ihren Brief genauer. "Von wem der wohl ist... es steht kein Absender drauf", meinte sie an Krummbein gewandt, der sich inzwischen wieder eingerollt hatte und nur wohlig seufzte. Hermione seufzte auch. Die Handschrift auf dem Brief kannte sie nicht. Die Adresse war anscheinend in größter Eile hingekritzelt worden. Die ersten Zeilen des Briefs zu ihrer Verwunderung jedoch nicht. Der Brief war nur kurz.  
  
"Hermione! Ich hoffe, diese Eule erreicht dich, und ich hoffe du nimmst mir nicht übel, dass ich kein Geld habe, um sie zu bezahlen..."  
  
Hermione schnaubte verächtlich und dachte daran, wie viel Geld zwei Sickel doch eigentlich waren...  
  
"... Ich werde dieses Jahr nicht bei den Weasleys verbringen, und für die nächste Zeit untertauchen..."  
  
...Von hier an wurde die Schrift immer hastiger und unleserlicher....  
  
"... Deswegen wollte ich dir auf diesem Wege schöne Weihnachten wünschen. Ich hoffe, ich sehe dich bald und vor allem gesund wieder. Grüß Ron, Harry."  
  
Den letzten Teil hatte sie leise vor sich hin gelesen. Bei Harrys Namen hob Krummbein den Kopf und blinzelte Hermione an. Die sah völlig verwirrt drein.  
  
"Wieso um alles in der Welt will Harry untertauchen?", sie überflog den kurzen Brief noch einmal. "Wieso um alles in der Welt will Harry untertauchen?", wiederholte sie leise.  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
Harry saß, zwischen Tannen versteckt, auf einem Baumstumpf im Schnee und fror. "Was mache ich hier eigentlich?", dachte er und sah zum Fuchsbau hinüber. Er dachte daran, was der falsche Moody einmal gesagt, und der Echte ihm später bestätigt hatte: Er solle Auror werden. Im Moment konnte er über diesen Gedanken nur lachen. Das wäre ja, als würde man einer Maus einreden, sie solle sie zur Katze ausbilden lassen...  
  
Es hatte die ganze Woche über geschneit und der Fuchsbau stand wie in Watte gepackt auf seiner Anhöhe. Das Gras im Garten sah man schon lange nicht mehr, die Fenster waren fast komplett zugeschneit und die Tannenäste knarrten hörbar unter dem Gewicht der weißen Massen. Im Schnee vor dem Haus konnte man nun, da es nicht mehr darüber schneite, die Spuren sehen, die die Familie dort hinterlassen hatte. Harry konnte eine Unmenge Fußabdrücke ausmachen und geschmolzenen Schnee und einen Krater, der ihn vermuten ließ, dass auch Fred und George zu Weihnachten gekommen waren. Harry musste grinsen.  
  
Er war die ganze Woche über immer wieder hierher gekommen und hatte den Weasleys bei den Weihnachtsvorbereitungen zugesehen. Er dachte daran, wie schön es wäre, mit Ron und seiner Familie zu feiern. Da fiel ihm auch Hermione ein. Ob sie den Brief bekommen hatte? Wahrscheinlich würde sie sich totlachen, und das ganze für einen Scherz halten. Oder sie würde vor sorge verrückt werden, alle möglichen Leute informieren, oder... ach, fuck, er kannte sie schon gar nicht mehr richtig. Er wusste absolut nicht, wie sie reagieren würde.  
  
Mit einem Seufzer erhob er sich. "Dann wird ich mal gehen", murmelte er mit einem letzten Blick auf das eingeschneite Märchenhaus, wie es ihm vorkam. Dann disapperierte er.  
  
Aime saß am Fenster und fragte sich, ob sie unter Halluzinationen litt. Sie wusste, dass alte Leute so etwas hatten, Fred hatte ihr erzählt, das Arthur manchmal komische Sachen sah, die andere nicht sahen. Aber Arthur war viel, viel älter als sie, sie war ja schließlich erst sechs.  
  
Sie starrte auf die Stelle, wo sie den Jungen eben noch im Schnee hatte stehen sehen. Das orange Licht der untergehenden Sonne schaffte es an einigen Stellen tatsächlich, durch den dichten Schnee auf den Tannen zu dringen und tauchten die Landschaft in unwirkliches Licht.  
  
Vielleicht war sie ja auch krank, dachte Aime.  
  
---------------  
  
so, ich weiß, außer mir versteht wieder keiner, worum es in der story geht, aber ich werde mich bemühen, klarheit zu schaffen. irgendwie ist das ganze doch zu langatmig geworden... wie gesagt: ich habe nix anderes als kritik verdient... 


	2. number2

back again! hier kommt die fortsetzung, es passiert allerdings irgendwie auch nicht viel. credits und disclaimer und ich weiß nicht was alles: die grundlage hierfür sind die vier bis jetzt erschienenen HP-bände von J.K.Rowling  
  
  
  
Hedwig war sein ein und alles. Sein Herz machte jedes mal, wenn sie von einem Ausflug zu ihm zurück kam, und sei es mit einer Maus im Schnabel, die sie ihm vor lauter Stolz, dass es wieder ein mal eine so große war, in den Schoß fallen ließ, einen Hüpfer (nein, kein hedwig/harry slash, ähäm, *räusper*, weiter mit der geschichte...). Sie war das einzige, das ihm noch geblieben war und ab und zu daran erinnerte, dass er ein Zauberer war. Er zweifelte an sich. Er zweifelte an seinen Fähigkeiten, daran, dass er noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte und er bezweifelte, dass sein Leben noch von Nutzen für irgendjemanden war. "Vielleicht für Hedwig", dachte er bitter. "Jaah, ich lebe für eine Eule", er lachte laut auf, und Hedwig, die neben ihm auf dem Sattel eines verrosteten Fahrrads hockte, raschelte im Schlaf unruhig mit den Flügeln.  
  
**********************  
  
Hermione hatte beschlossen, erst einmal über den Brief zu schlafen. Er hätte nur ein Scherz sein können, den sich Ron und Harry zusammen ausgedacht hatten, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Bedürfnis, sofort eine Eule an jemanden zu schicken. An jemanden, der Harry von möglichen Dummheiten abhalten könnte. Jemand, der bestimmt genauestens darüber bescheid wusste, was Harry...  
  
"...Sirius", flüsterte Hermione und sah sich sofort erschocken um, als sie bemerkte, dass sie laut gedacht hatte. Ihre Mitbewohner wären keineswegs gut auf Sirius Black zu sprechen gewesen. Genau, Sirius musste es wissen. Sie würde ihm schreiben. Ihr Blick fiel auf den grauen Kauz ihrer Mitbewohnerin. Das Tier hieß Wizzy und kam gerade mit einer überdimensional großen Maus im Schnabel durch das Fenster. Hermione wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass das gar keine Maus war, verwarf aber ihre Ekel, riss ein Blatt Pergament vom Notizzettel und fing an zu schreiben.  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Harry konnte nicht schlafen. Er betrachtete die weiße Schneeeule, die immer noch bewegungslos da hockte und schlief. Ob manche Eulen schnarchen können? Harry musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen. Seine Hedwig leuchtete fast unmerklich weiß in der Dunkelheit der Gasse. Bei ihrem Anblick kam Harry ein unerfreulicher Gedanke. Die schwere Last, die er schon so lange mit sich herum schleppte, wurde schwerer und drückte ihm wieder auf die Seele. Hedwig war zu auffällig. Jeder wusste, dass Harry Potter eine weiße Schneeeule besaß. Und die, die es jetzt vielleicht noch nicht wussten, würden es sehr bald erfahren. Er würde sie fortschicken müssen. Der spürte den Knoten in seiner Brust. "Mein Gott, wird mir denn alles genommen!" Er fühlte sich auf einmal schrecklich allein und konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Eine Träne bahnte sich den Weg über sein Gesicht. Ihr folgten eine zweite.  
  
************************  
  
  
  
"Fred, hey Fred!", Aime zog am Pullover ihres Onkels, der gerade in ein äußerst angeregtes Gespräch mit George und Bill vertieft war. "Na, wen haben wir denn da? Wo warst du denn so lange, he?", Aime lachte, als Fred sie hochhob, auf seinen Schoß setzte und anfing, sie durchzukitzeln. Schnell erinnerte sie sich aber wieder an ihre geheime Mission, und sie beugte sich verschwörerisch zu ihrem Onkel herunter, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern : "Ich muss dir was ganz wichtiges sagen. Ist aber geheim!". George und Bill, die natürlich alles mitbekommen hatten, warfen Aime verschwörerische Blicke zu, die Fred an der Hand packte, und in eine entlegene Ecke des Zimmers mit sich zog.  
  
"Was ist denn so wichtig?", fragte Onkel Fred neugierig. "Du hast doch mal gesagt, alte Menschen wie Opa sehen manchmal komische Sachen, die andere nicht sehen!". "Jaah, ich glaube das habe ich sogar wortwörtlich so gesagt...", Fred war gespannt, was wohl kommen würde. "Duu", sie legte den Finger auf die Lippen und sah sich um, dass auch ja niemand ihnen zuhörte. "Das stimmt aber nicht...", sie senkte die Stimme bis auf ein Flüstern. "Ich sehe nämlich auch Gespenster!", sie nickte bekräftigend, und Onkel Fred bemühte sich eisern, ernst zu bleiben. Kinder waren manchmal echt süß, wenn sie einem erzählten was sie so enorm wichtiges erlebt hatten. "Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte er und räusperte sich. "Ich wollte ja nur das Muggel- Buch holen, dass Ron mir aus London mitgebracht hat, und es Dad zeigen,", sie sah sich noch einmal aufmerksam um und fuhr, immer noch flüsternd fort: "Und dann habe ich aus dem Fenster geguckt, und da saß so ein Junge, ganz nah beim Wald. Erst dachte ich das wär Ron oder du oder Percy oder so, aber dann hab ich gesehen, dass er gar keine roten Haare hatte...", Fred lächelte. "...Und da hab ich mich gewundert, und überlegt, wer das sein könnte, und da ist er plötzlich aufgestanden und war verschwunden." Aime starrte ihren Onkel mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an, und erwartete scheinbar eine Erklärung. Fred runzelte die Stirn. Da stieß Bill zu ihnen. "Na mein Spatz!", er hob Aime hoch. "Bill", sagte Fred, "Erklär Aime mal, wie ein Zauberer einfach so verschwinden kann! Na los, du bist schließlich ihr Vater!", er sah ihn ernst an. Bill wunderte sich, nahm Aime aber mit sich und verzog sich mit ihr bis zum Abendessen vor den Kamin, wo sie ein angeregtes Gespräch führten. Fred hatte den ganzen Abend über ein mulmiges Gefühl.  
  
-----------  
  
so, another chapter over...., wie immer: +please reviews jeder art!+ 


	3. number3

and the story continues. disclaimer: alles J.K.Rowlings, nur der rest *g* ist meinem gehirn entsprungen  
  
  
  
"Lieber Sirius!"  
  
-Nein, das klang dämlich-  
  
Also: "Hi Sirius! Ich habe einen höchst seltsamen Brief von Harry bekommen..."  
  
-Nein, das konnte sie so nicht schreiben, wie klang das denn-  
  
"Wie die kleine, streberhafte Hermione", seufzte Hermione und zerknüllte das Pergament. "Ich werde ihm Harrys Brief schicken, und er soll mir einfach schreiben, was er davon hält. Das ist doch vernünftig und kommt nicht so ängstlich rüber, oder?" Krummbein schnurrte.  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
Fred starrte an die Decke, und fragte sich, was er denn hatte. Aime hatte nur mal wieder eine Schauerstory zum besten gegeben, und er nahm das ernst. Ob das das Alter war? Wurde er überängstlich? So ne Art zweiter Moody? Obwohl er ja eigentlich nicht wirklich Angst hatte. Er hatte nur ein komisches Gefühl. Das war ihm relativ neu, denn er hatte sich immer eher über Finanzprobleme ihres Ladens, mögliche Testpersonen für neueste Produkte oder ähnliche Albernheiten Gedanken gemacht. Und sich nicht mit "komischen Gefühlen" herumgeschlagen. Aber wer, verdammt noch mal, wer setzte sich kurz vor Weihnachten in den Schnee und beobachtete den Fuchsbau? Das war doch seltsam. Fred fing an, die irrwitzigsten Theorien aufzustellen, und wurde bei einer besonders interessanten unsanft im Nachdenken unterbrochen. "Wie laut soll ich denn noch nach dir schreien, he? Verdammt, Fred, beweg dich, wir schulden Percy noch was...", als er sich umdrehte blickte er in Georges grinsendes Gesicht. "Schaff deinen Hintern aus dem Bett und komm mit.!" Fred fühlte sich plötzlich kein bisschen alt mehr.  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
  
Wizzy war losgeflogen. Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob er Sirius finden würde, aber was sollte sie denn machen? Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich eine Antwort haben. Sie gähnte und streckte sich. Krummbein tat es ihr gleich. "Na dann wollen wir mal ins Bett und uns keine anstrengenden Gedanken mehr machen, ne?", sie schlich über den Flur in ihr Zimmer, schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. "Mann, bin ich müde...", sie gähnte noch einmal ausgiebig und war auch schon eingeschlafen. --- Ihr Wecker krähte. Und krähte. "Mann, wasne Scheißidee, nen Muggelwecker zu kaufen.", stöhnte sie. Schlaftrunken fühlte Hermione den Nachttisch nach ihrem Wecker ab, fand ihn aber nicht. "Verdammt!", sie rieb sich die Augen und setzte sich auf. Für einen Moment tanzten ihr Flecken vor den Augen. Als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte stellte sie fest, dass... "Kikeriki!" ... der Wecker auf dem Boden lag. "Wie er da wohl hingekommen ist?", Hermione stellte ihn aus und streckte sich. Ihre Zimmertür knarrte. "Besorg dir endlich mal nen anderen Wecker!", murrte Dylan durch den Türspalt. "Is ja schrecklich mit dem Muggelding!" "Dir auch einen guten Morgen!", flötete Hermione und stand schwungvoll aus dem Bett auf. Dylan grummelte etwas unverständliches in sich hinein, dass ein bisschen wie "Weiber...!" klang und verdrückte sich in die Küche. "Warum bin ich nur so gut gelaunt?", dachte sich Hermione und zog sich die Socken an die Füße. "Das kann ja nicht lange anhalten!" Da hörte sie das Scharren von Wizzy's Krallen an ihrem Fenster. Er war voll kommen zerzaust, und trug immer noch die gleiche Pergamentrolle am Bein, die Hermione ihm die Nacht vorher mitgegeben hatte. Er wirkte völlig verstört.  
  
Aus der Küche hörte sie Dylans aufgeregte Stimme: "Ihr GLAUBT nicht, was sie im Tagespropheten schreiben!"  
  
*reviews please* *beddel* 


	4. number4

Also: vielen Dank an kazumi, und du glaubst nicht, wie mich dein rev gefreut hat! Disclaimer: s. chap 1-3  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
"Fre-ed! Fre-ed!", tönte es um sechs Uhr morgens durch den Fuchsbau. "Was-denn, was-denn?", rief Fred gutgelaunt zurück. Er hatte die vergangene restliche Nacht gut geschlafen und kramte jetzt unter der ganzen Eulenpost nach dem Tagespropheten. "Stimmt es, dass du und George, dass ihr, Percy in seiner Bettdecke festgenäht habt?" "Nicht so vorlaut, kleines Fräulein!", George packte kurzerhand die wild kichernde Aime und setzte sie auf den Küchenschrank, wo sie weiterkicherte. "Woher weißt du das denn schon wieder, he?", er stellte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor sie hin und setzte seinen grausamsten Blick auf. Aime kicherte nur. "Ich weiß alles! Sogar wie ein Zauberer einfach so verschwindet!", sie warf stolz den Kopf in denn Nacken und sah George wichtig von oben herab an. Der hob die eine Augenbraue. "Soso, Misses Oberschlau! Darum ging es bei Bills und deiner "wichtigen" Unterhaltung gestern, he? Ja, ja, Fred hat mir davon erzählt, nicht war Fred?" Sein Bruder antwortete nicht. Er starrte nur entsetzt den Tagespropheten an.  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
Hermione ließ Wizzy herein. Sie nahm ihm das Pergament vom Fuß, und rollte es hastig auf. Alles war wie am Vorabend. Harrys Brief, ihre Bitte an Sirius... Was sollte das? Sie funkelte Wizzy verärgert an. "Kannst du keine Briefe überbringen?", brüllte sie ihn an. "Wozu bist du eigentlich gut?!? Bist du zu doof, um...?", Hermione stockte. Nein, dachte sie, es war nicht Wizzys Schuld. Es war nicht die Schuld des Kauzes, der, völlig verstört und verschreckt aus dem Zimmer flatterte. Irgendetwas war faul. Oh scheiße, da hatte sie die zwei Jahre nach Hogwarts und Voldemorts Sturz in wunderschöner Ruhe und Frieden gelebt, und hier kam die Mitteilung für die Beendigung ihres Urlaubs. Sofortige Rückkehr in den Dienst! Es würde das passieren, was immer passierte, seit sie Harry kennengelernt hatte: Ein verdammtes Abenteuer nach dem anderen. Nur weilte Dumbledore nicht mehr unter ihnen, und je älter sie wurden, desto gefährlicher waren die Abenteuer geworden und desto mehr Opfer forderte jedes. Ihr erschien ein Bild vor Augen. Ein Bild, das sie die letzten Jahre gutmöglichst verdrängt hatte. Harry, wie er neben dem toten Hagrid saß. Verdammt, sie hatte genug getrauert, sie wollte nicht wieder sentimental werden. Das war sie lange genug gewesen. Aber- Hagrid war im letzten Moment gestorben. Unnötig. Mann konnte fast nicht ein mal mehr sagen, er wäre gestorben, um die Menschheit zu retten. Er war gestorben, als eigentlich keine Gefahr mehr für sie bestanden hatte... ... Nur weil sie einen Moment gezögert hatte. Nur einen dämlichen, bescheuerten, verdammten, zu langen... "HERMIONE!" ...Moment, dachte sie. Es war wieder etwas passiert, und wenn dieses Abenteuer schlimmer werden sollte als das letzte... "... dann Mahlzeit.", dachte sie sarkastisch. "HERMIONE! Das interessiert dich bestimmt auch! Das ist voll der Skandal!", Hermione kam total fertig in die Küche geschlurft. "Jaah?", sie wollte es eigentlich gar nicht wissen. Was, wenn sie sich einschließen oder unsichtbar werden würde? Einfach so untertauchen, und keine Abenteuer zu bestehen haben. Sie hatte von einem neuen Trank erfahren, ganz neu entwickelt, angeblich ein wahres Wundermittel für... "Sie haben Harry Potter mit Sirius Black erwischt!", las Dylan triumphierend vor. " Hör zu: BLUTBAD IN FERLONWALD!'Wer hätte das gedacht? Der junge Potter mit dem Death Eater unter einer Decke! Mit seinem schlimmsten Erzfeind!'" Hermione hatte das Gefühl, in kaltes Wasser gestoßen worden zu sein. Und da würde sie auch ne Weile erst mal nicht herauskommen.  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
Fred schüttelte nur den Kopf, während er den anderen laut vorlas. Sein Zwillingsbruder, Bill, Arthur und Percy standen in Percys Schlafzimmer versammelt und lauschten ihm fassungslos. "Was geht in dem Jungen vor sich? Dazu unsere Expertin Magda von Schlau: "Manche meinen, der Junge ist komplett verwirrt. Vielleicht ein spätes Trauma, und er hätte den Tod seiner Eltern nicht überwunden, usw, usw. Ich bin aber der Ansicht, und diese Meinung teilen auch meine Kollegen vom Ministerium, dass Potter seine Macht bewusst in die Dienste der Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem stellt." Potter und der schrecklichste aller Death- Eater wurden von drei Ministeriumszaubern gesehen, die aufgrund einer anonymen Nachricht nach Ferlonwald, nähe London aufgebrochen waren. Es waren seltsame Geräusche gemeldet worden. "Und dann stand noch ganz krakelig hingekritzelt "Das tote Mal" auf dem Brief, und dann war er zuende.", berichtet McCanness, einer der Ministeriumszauberer, die Potter und Sirius Black sahen. "Das riesige Feld war mit Leichen übersät, und ich fürchte, es waren nicht nur Zauberer", McCanness versagt bei dem Gedanken an die Erlebnisse der letzten Nacht fast die Stimme, " Als wir dazustießen , hatten Potter und Black die Zauberstäbe auf ein paar noch stehende unbewaffnete Gestalten gerichtet und einen der Unforgiveables ausgesprochen. Die letzten Worte eines Schwerverletzten, den wir fanden, waren noch "Potter, sucht Potter!" Ich werde diese Nach nie vergessen!" Diese Aussagen können seine Kollegen nur bestätigen. Die Geschehnisse dieser Nacht lassen uns die Frage aufwerfen..." "Das reicht!", Arthur Wesley sah sich in der Runde um. "Ich glaube, was Harry angeht, sind wir uns einig." Die Umstehenden nickten wortlos. Fred pfefferte den Tagespropheten in die Zimmerecke. "Verfluchtes, naives Regierungspack!", stieß er hervor.  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
Er hatte Hedwig weggeschickt. Sie hatte nicht gehen wollen. Und es hatte ihm wiederstrebt, sie dazu zu überreden. Seit fünf Minuten war sie außer Sichtweite. Er hatte die Sekunden gezählt.  
  
Die drei Ministeriumszauberer tauchten in seinen Gedanken auf. Erst ihre fassungslosen Gesichter, und dann dieser zornige Ausdruck. Er hatte nur Sirius geholfen, und damit verdammt noch mal auch dem Ministerium. Und was hatten diese unfähigen Zauberer geschrieen? Sie hatten ihn außer Gefecht setzen wollen, verfluchtes Pack, sie hätten kurzen Prozess gemacht. Sie waren so, so....leichtgläubig. "Imperio!", hatten sie geschrieen. "Imperio!" Die Stimmen hallten in seinem Kopf wieder. Er war überstürzt disapperiert und im Nirgendwo gelandet. Ob Hedwig den Weg in den Fuchsbau finden würde? "Verfluchtes, naives Regierungspack!", stieß er hervor.  
  
*gimme reviews*, please! 


	5. number5

wieder ein freier abend und ich widme ihn, wie sooft in letzter zeit, harry potter und co. (anm.zu chap 3: es heiß natürlich "das dunkle mal", sorry...) danke an alle reviewer!!!! *achtungheischendverbeug*  
  
*************************************************  
  
*******Rückblick*******  
  
Hermione lag auf ihrem Bett. Ihr war kalt. Selbst Krummbein konnte sie nicht wärmen. Der Kater sah sie besorgt an (jaah, katzen können sehr wohl besorgt gucken!). Jamee hatte ihr Tee gemacht. Aber Hermione fühlte sich zu krank und zu kalt, um sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Sie hörte Krummbein leise aufseufzen. Irgendwie hatten Ron und Harry mit ihrer Meinung über das Tier Recht gehabt, der Kater war seltsam. Manchmal. Er konnte durchaus unauffällig sein, wenn er wollte. Wenn er denn wollte... Hermione döste. Ihre Gedanken wanderten ... in eine Richtung, die ihr gar nicht gefiel. Aber wie das nun mal so ist mit trüben Gedanken, konnte sie ihnen nicht nachgeben. Sie kamen immer näher. Sie sollte diese Gedanken vielleicht nicht verdrängen. Hatte Harry nicht immer gesagt: "Es hilft, wenn du drüber redest!"? Sagten das nicht immer alle? Vielleicht half drüber nachdenken ja auch? Sie hatte doch niemanden zum Reden. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo Harry war. Und von Ron wusste sie nicht, ob er noch lebte. Sie hatten sich aus den Augen verloren. "Dramatisches Leben, er'?", seufzte sie und strich Krummbein durchs Fell. Krummbein erwiderte die Streicheleinheit mit einem Seufzen. "Komischer Kater", dachte Hermione.  
  
*******immer noch Rückblick*******  
  
Er hatte Harry gefunden. Endlich. "Ich dachte, du wärst tot", seufzte er, immer noch erleichtert, obwohl er nun schon eine ganze Weile hier saß, und nahm sich gierig noch einen Keks aus der Dose, die auf dem wackeligen Tisch stand. "Jaah, ich lebe- und ich lebe in einer Bilderbuch- Bruchhütte!", Harry breitete die Arme aus. "Willkommen bei Harry Potter, dem armen, verlassenen, von bösen Mächten heimgesuchten, verwaisten, von allen Freunden verlassenen, von du- weißt-schon-wem gequälten, abgemagerten...." "Ist ja gut!", Ron musste lachen. Harry gähnte; "Ich hab Sirius getroffen!", meinte er beiläufig. "Getroffen?", Ron sah besorgt aus. "Sicher, dass das ne gute Idee war? Ich mein, es sind, leider, immer noch ne Menge Ministeriumsleute hinter ihm her..." "Nicht nur die!", Harry nahm sich ebenfalls nen Keks. "War ziemlich anstrengend, aber unsereins...", er zwinkerte Ron zu, "ist ja geübt in so was!", er lachte. "Jaah, und irgendwie will ich dass bisschen Abenteuer ja auch nicht missen, aber sieh bloß zu, dass du auf die Ausmaße achtest; Hermione und ich haben langsam keinen Bock mehr auf dein Heldengetue, mit dem du nicht nur dir, sondern auch uns ne Menge Ärger aufhalst!", gespielt entrüstet schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch der daraufhin zusammenbrach.  
  
*******nochn Rückblick*******  
  
"Ich muss Hermione schreiben! Ich muss Hermione schreiben!", Ginny hüpfte aufgeregt durch den Flur und stieß prompt mit Percy zusammen. "Immer noch so albern?", seufzte er genervt. Ginny war ihr Bruder egal. "Mum! Mum! Ron hat geschrieben!" Sofort war die ganze Familie auf dem Flur. Von Percy war alle Würde abgefallen. "Was hast du gesagt?" - "Ron?" - "Mensch, Ginny", ihre Mutter war den Tränen nahe. "Mum, is gut!", Ginny schnappte nach Luft. Ihre Mutter konnte durchaus fest zupacken. "Was schreibt er?", fragte George Ginny neugierig. Allen um sie herum standen Freude und Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Sag, was hat unser Held zu erzählen?", Fred riss Ginny den Brief aus der Hand. "Er kommt die nächsten Tage", antwortete Ginny. "Es geht ihm gut, er ist nur mal kurz bei Harry abgestiegen."  
  
"Hey, hört mal, was hier steht", Fred las laut vor. "Ich hab Pig gefunden. Na ja, er wohl eher mich. Und am Bein hatte er einen Brief mit dem Datum von vor zwei Jahren. Fred, George: Ich lass mich nicht verarschen!". Fred sah George betrübt an. "Wir müssen an unserer Glaubwürdigkeit arbeiten.", sagte er besorgt. "Wenn nicht sogar an unserer Glaubwürdigkeit", meinte George mit ernster Miene.  
  
*******Ende der Rückblicke*******  
  
ps: die ganzen rückblickz spielen zwei jahre vor den ersten drei chaps. in dem jahr nach harry, ron und hermiones letztem hogwarts-jahr. *aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand: please reviewz!!!* 


	6. number6

*ahoi* disclaimer 5/6 teil: s. chap 1-4 thx for the reviewz ! *knuddäl*  
  
  
  
********************  
  
Ich hab schon ein komisches Leben, dachte Harry. So dramatisch. Und abenteuerlich. Und ständig sterben Personen in meinem Umfeld. Ich habe den bösesten Bösewicht überhaupt besiegt. Ich hab keine Eltern mehr. Mein Pate ist ein gesuchter Schwerverbrecher. Ich bin ein Held. Einsam und allein. Von allen verlassen. Man könnte ein Buch über mich schreiben, überlegte er. Der Gedanke amüsierte ihn. Vielmehr Amüsantes gab es im Moment auch nicht für ihn. Die Gegend, in der er gelandet war, konnte man beim besten Willen nicht als gemütlich bezeichnen. Er hatte schon ein paar Mal versucht zu disapperieren, das hatte aber nicht geklappt. Klar wusste er, dass es Apparierschutzzauber gab. Aber dann konnte man weder disapperieren noch apperieren. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto passender schien ihm der Ort jedoch in seiner jetzigen Lage zu sein. Abgeschieden. Verlassen. Muggel- und Zaubererleer. Da kam ihm ein dämlicher Gedanke. Was, wenn das alles nur Tarnung war? Wenn das hier eine Falle war? Und nicht der Schrotthaufen, nachdem es aussah? "IMMER WACHSAM!", diese Worte schossen ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
Also, wenn er nur immer wachsam wäre, würde ihm auch nicht viel passieren.  
  
*******one more Rückblick******* (Hermine ist krank und denkt nach)  
  
Es war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass sie Harry gesehen hatte. Als er da neben dem toten Hagrid saß. Sie wusste nicht wo er hin war, er hatte nichts gesagt. Er war plötzlich, ohne ein Wort, verschwunden. Ron hatten sie schon ein paar Tage vorher vermisst. Er sollte Dumbledore zu Hilfe holen. Dafür hatte er einmal um den Globus apperieren müssen. Später hatten sie von Dumbledores Tod erfahren. Aber keiner hatte ihnen sagen können, wo Ron abgeblieben war. Hermione hatte sich einen Alltag aufgebaut. Sie half beim Wiederaufbau und bekam auch einen Job in einem Pub in der Winkelgasse. Das war zwar unter ihrem Niveau, aber sie wusste, dass sie froh sein durfte, überhaupt Geld zu verdienen. Ihre beiden WG- Mitbewohner lebten von dem Geld, das ihre Eltern hinterlassen hatten. Hermine wünschte sich, sie hätte nicht geerbt. Sie war einmal bei Gringotts gewesen und hatte sich "ihr" Verlies zeigen lassen. Aber als sie da vor diesem Haufen Geld stand, hätte sie dieses Metall liebend gerne gegen das Leben ihrer Eltern eingetauscht. "Nicht heulen", murmelte Hermione. "Nicht vor dem Kater..."  
  
*******Ende Rückblick*******  
  
Er hatte es gewusst. Er hatte es geahnt. Fred starrte aus dem Fenster Richtung Waldrand. Das war Harry gewesen. Garantiert. Und jetzt musste er untertauchen. "Alles klar?", George lugte durch den Türspalt. "Dich hat das ganze scheinbar ziemlich mitgenommen, he?" "Dich nicht?" "Harry passt auf sich auf. Wie immer." "Ist doch ein scheiß Leben, oder? Immer auf sich aufpassen. Keine Eltern mehr. Den bösesten der Bösewichte besiegt haben. Und trotzdem verfolgt werden. Sämtliche Menschen in seinem Umfeld sterben sehen...", Fred hielt inne und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster. "Das Leben ist reif für ne Verfilmung...", murmelte George.  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
  
Ok, ihr Leben war doch nicht so ein Trauerspiel. Weihnachten bekam Hermione immer eine Karte von Ron. Und diesmal hatte sie sogar einen Brief von Harry bekommen. Sie lächelte. Harry wusste, dass er verfolgt wurde und würde sich nicht unnötig in Gefahr begeben. Jaah, er war untergetaucht. Und Ron war jetzt über Weihnachten bestimmt zu Hause. Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken, den Fuchsbau zu besuchen. Diese Gedanken stimmten sie ein wenig fröhlicher.  
  
Dylan, der von ihrer Schulzeit mit Harry wusste hatte sie regelrecht ausgequetscht. Jamee hatte sich höflich zurückgehalten. Hermione hatte Dylan nur flüchtig geantwortet, und irgendwann wurde es Jamee zuviel und sie schickte den "unsensiblen, typischen Mann" aus der Küche, mit dem Auftrag, Wäsche aufzuhängen. Krummbein strich Hermione um die Beine. Ja, sie würde in den Fuchsbau fahren. Die letzten zwei Weihnachten waren Jamee und Dylan aus Rücksicht auf die einsame Hermione in der WG geblieben. Sie würden froh sein, mal weg zu können. Sie selbst war es ja auch.  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
"Hermione hat geschrieben! Hermione hat geschrieben!", Ginny hüpfte aufgeregt durch den Flur und stieß prompt mit Percy zusammen. "Du wirst nie erwachsen...", knurrte der genervt. Ginny war ihr Bruder egal.  
  
Sie rief durchs ganze Haus."Mum! Mum! Darf Hermione über Weihnachten zu uns?" "Klar, klein Ginny!", Ron amte die Stimme seiner Mutter nach. "Aber klar doch Spätzelchen!", säuselte George. Ginny wedelte ihren Brüdern mit dem Brief vor den Nasen herum. "Und sie hat Neuigkeiten von Harry..." Fred steckte nun auch den Kopf durch die Küchentür. "Welche Neuigkeiten?"  
  
... to be continued 


	7. number7

Disclaimer: s.chap 1-6  
  
~*~  
  
So. Nun war Harry wieder Mittelpunkt des Weltgeschehens.  
  
Ron schämte sich für diesen Gedanken.  
  
Vor zwei Jahren hatte er ihn das letzte mal gesehen. Zwischendurch hatte sich der Fuchsbau immer mal wieder über eine Eule von ihm freuen können. Hedwig hatte, seit Harry bei den Dursleys ausgezogen war, nicht mehr den Komfort eines beheizten Zimmers. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass sie nicht bei Kräften wäre: sie war zuverlässig wie immer. Aber sie wurde auch älter und hatte sichtlich abgenommen.  
  
Die Eule hatte die Kaminwärme bei den Weasleys immer genossen und sich nicht gescheut, um ein paar Leckerbissen zu betteln. Ron betrachtete die erschöpfte, große, weiße Schneeeule, die vor ein paar Minuten durch sein Fenster gekommen war. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber es schien als ob sie zitterte.  
  
Ron hatte sich den rechten Fuß gebrochen. Der Guhl hatte sich ins Treppenhaus verirrt, einen auf Peeves gemacht und ihm ein Bein gestellt. Die Verletzung war zwar fast ausgeheilt, aber seine Mutter war nicht die beste in Heilzaubern, und in dem Schneegestöber der letzten paar Tage wäre kein Arzt gekommen. Als es heute Nachmittag aufgehört hatte zu schneien, hatte Mrs Wesley die Chance genutzt und die ganze Familie mit sich in die Winkelgasse geschleppt. Sie bräuchte doch noch Zutaten für den Weihnachtsbraten.  
  
Irgendwie kitschig, dachte Ron. Die ganze Familie fährt Weihnachtseinkäufe machen. In malerischer Schneelandschaft. Nur ein Familienmitglied musst allein zu Hause bleiben. "Und sich um sie Eule seines besten Kumpels kümmern, der mal wieder im Mittelpunkt des Weltgeschehens...", Ron dachte nicht weiter, nahm Hedwig auf den Arm und machte sich humpelnd auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Ein paar bernsteinfarbene Eulenaugen fielen zu. "Ich mach den Kamin für dich an", flüsterte er, "dir ist bestimmt kalt."  
  
~*~  
  
Im Wohnzimmer war es kalt. Der Wind zog durch die Ritzen in den Fensterrahmen und durch den Kamin. Ron schauderte.  
  
"Dann wollen wir mal sehen...", er setzte Hedwig aufs Kaminsims. Dann zog er den Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und murmelte etwas. Hedwig sah aufmerksam zu. Ein Funke stob aus der Spitze von Rons Zauberstab, tanzte ein wenig im Raum umher, umkreiste Hedwig einmal, die dem Licht misstrauisch mit den Augen folgte und nervös mit den Flügeln raschelte, ließ sich im Kamin nieder, und nach ein paar Sekunden loderten die ersten Flammen.  
  
Wie konnte er sie so verunsichern. Hedwig sah Ron vorwurfsvoll an. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
"Freu dich.", sagte er nur, "Gleich isses warm hierdrin."  
  
Hedwig warf ihm noch einen letzten gekränkten Blick zu -sie is anscheinend doch noch ein bisschen zimperlich, dachte sich Ron- und vergrub dann den Kopf unterm Flügel. So verharrte sie, bis die restlichen Weasleys zurückkamen.  
  
Bills Tochter Aime hatte wie jedes Kind die Angewohnheit, laut rumzuschreien und eine Menge Lärm zu machen, wenn es sich freute.  
  
Und Hedwig war nicht nach Geschrei und Lärm zumute. Und Aime schien sich sehr über etwas zu freuen.  
  
~*~  
  
Fred blickte der Schneeeule nach, die ins Treppenhaus davongeflattert war, kaum dass er mit Aime auf den Schultern als erster den Raum betreten hatte. Er konnte sich denken warum sie geflüchtet war.  
  
"WIR HABEN EINEN TANNENBAUM! GENAU WIE MEINE BESTE FREUNDIN! WIR HABEN EINEN TANNEN- Oh, Ron!", Aime war völlig aus dem Häuschen, sang lauthals und schwenkte dabei eine mit Weihnachtsmännern bestickte Borte.  
  
Als sie Ron sah, verstummte ihr Gesang jedoch und sie grinste ihn an. "Einen Tannenbaum?", Ron kam, eine Teetasse in der Hand, aus der Küche. "Seit wann haben wir Weihnachten einen Tannen- oh!", Ron lies fast die Tasse fallen. "HERMIONE!".  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione hatte erst nur Augen für die weiße Schneeeule gehabt. Hedwig. Sie hörte ihr Herz klopfen. Im Fuchsbau kam doch immer alles zusammen.  
  
Und dann stand da Ron. Noch größer und noch schlaksiger als früher. Die Haare feuerrot, und sommersprossig wie eh und je. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu entziffern. Aber sie fürchtete um die Teetasse.  
  
"HERMIONE!", rief er schließlich.  
  
Und sie lagen sich in den Armen. Ein seltsames Gefühl, wenn sie an früher dachte. Er hatte sie nie umarmt. Und wenn die Gefahr, der sie gerade erfolgreich getrotzt hatten, noch so groß gewesen war. Er hatte sie immer nur verlegen schief angegrinst. Eine Umarmung war nie drin gewesen.  
  
Aber er war für Hermione der Beweis, auch wenn das Schwachsinn war, dass Harry noch lebte. Es konnte noch so viel in der Zeitung stehen, er und Harry konnten noch so viele Briefe schreiben: Sie würde es erst glauben, wenn entweder Ron oder Harry vor ihr ständen und es ihr sagen würden.  
  
Und sie hatte eigentlich rein gar nichts dagegen, von Ron umarmt zu werden...  
  
*revs*? büdde! 


End file.
